Fâcheuse habitude
by The Sinistros
Summary: Harry et Draco sont ensembles, mais ne se sont pas encore déclarés. Alors ils se fréquentent en secret, peut-être un peu trop souvent… Two Shot PWP - SLASH HP/DM
1. As if nothing really matters

**Genre : Romance et Humour, slash et lemon HP/DM. Donc si tu ne supportes pas l'échange de mots doux, de baisers et plus si affinités (et c'est le cas dans cet OS…) je te prierai de quitter cette page merci ! Et les homophobes dehors !**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling (un grand merci à elle pour ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Harry Potter)**

**Note : La bataille contre Voldemort n'a pas encore eu lieu (il se prépare dans un coin xD), la chasse aux Horcruxes non plus, Dumbledore est toujours vivant et nos sorciers préférés sont en 7ème année à Poudlard.**

* * *

><p>Les conversations, les rires et le bruit des couverts résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis pour le repas du midi. Harry mangeait avec Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, comme toujours. Ces derniers menaient une conversation mouvementée sur le devoir de potions en retard de Ron, Hermione lui faisant la morale et le rouquin essayant tant bien que mal de se chercher des excuses entre deux parts de tartes. Harry pensa que le moment était bien choisi pour s'éclipser discrètement, mais c'était sans compter sur les deux autres…<p>

- Harry tu vas où encore ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Hum, moi aussi j'ai des devoirs en retard… répondit le Survivant quelque peu énervé par la curiosité constante de ses amis.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux ! Et vos ASPIC vous y pensez ? s'exclama Hermione qui venait de trouver autre chose à leur reprocher.

- Ah oui justement il faut que je bosse là-dessus aussi ! Les cours ne reprennent qu'à 14h j'ai encore le temps ! A tout à l'heure ! S'excusa Harry. Il ne voulait pas traîner et voyant qu'Hermione aller encore faire une réflexion, il sorti de la Grande Salle à vive allure, sachant qu'il était devenu le nouveau sujet de conversation de ses amis.

- 'Mione tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre Harry en ce moment ? demanda Ron en prenant un bout de gâteau.

- C'est vrai qu'il s'absente souvent, mais si c'est pour travailler c'est raisonnable ! Tu devrais songer d'en faire autant Ronald ! Et arrête de manger, espèce de morfal !

- Mais quoi j'ai faim ! Et puis il nous reste encore un mois et demi ! Il n'y a que toi pour réviser si tôt ! répliqua l'affamé.

- Oh Ron !

Harry continua son chemin, longeant les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons. Il regarda sa montre, 13h20, il ne devrait pas tarder… Il s'assit sur une cuvette et attendit. Quand il y pensait, c'est vrai que son comportement allait finir par sembler louche. Réviser pour les ASPIC, mais quelle excuse bidon ! Hermione, toujours sérieuse pouvait penser qu'il allait enfin se mettre au travail, mais Ron… Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas adeptes des devoirs rendus en retard et des révisions de dernières minutes tous les deux? Même si les ASPIC étaient des examens importants, ils n'auraient pas changé leurs habitudes pour autant… Ils se mettraient peut-être à réviser un peu plus tôt (de toute façon pas le choix avec Hermione sur leur dos) mais pas _si_ tôt.

Ah Ron et Hermione… depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Harry avait l'impression que leurs « disputes » étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Bon remarque, rien ne changeait beaucoup car leurs querelles étaient si courantes depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard qu'elles faisaient désormais parties de l'ambiance quotidienne. Harry aurait souhaité les laisser seuls de temps en temps, ce qui lui paraissait normal, mais ses amis ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Après tout ils étaient toujours fourrés tous les trois en toutes occasions, même dans les moments les plus difficiles ou quand il ne fallait pas (on leur avait assez répété comme ça…). Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble... Alors même si la nouvelle relation de ses meilleurs amis (enfin!) comprenait les mots d'amours, les baisers et tout ce qui va avec, ils ne voulaient pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. Harry était parfaitement d'accord, mais appréciait de ne pas tenir la chandelle quelquefois. Cela pouvait faire une bonne excuse pour s'absenter aussi… mais elle ne marchait pas. Oui décidément, il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention.

Il était désormais 13h30… Et Harry s'impatientait de plus en plus… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout bon sang ? Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas dans les toilettes et une porte claqua. Il sorti en trombe de sa cabine, tombant dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond platine.

- Draco ! Tu en as mis du temps !

- Je sais désolé, mais Blaise et Théo ne voulaient pas me lâcher ! J'ai du encore trouver une excuse à deux balles pour qu'ils me laissent partir ! répondit le Serpentard essoufflé, qui avait visiblement couru. Ils commencent à penser que je fais des trucs louches…

- Ron et Hermione me font la même chose. Draco il va falloir qu'on se calme, sinon ils vont vite découvrir le pot aux roses !

En effet, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que le Prince des Gryffondor et le Prince des Serpentard vivaient cette relation en cachette et cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais ils avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de se rejoindre dans les toilettes après le repas du midi, avant de reprendre les cours. Habitude qu'ils essayaient de réduire, mais en vain, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et ces moments étaient pratiquement les seuls qu'ils avaient. Un samedi sur deux, Harry venait passer la nuit avec Draco dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef, ce qui était certes très agréable, mais loin d'être suffisant à leur goût. Ils devaient prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour que rien ne se sache, comme veiller à ne jamais sortir de table en même temps, ne pas rentrer en cours au même moment non plus, et surtout continuer à s'envoyer des piques tout les jours, comme ils l'avaient si bien fait pendant six ans.

- Donc, reprit Harry, on devrait essayer de se donner ces rendez-vous moins souvent, on va dire trois fois par semaine…

- Trois fois seulement ? Non moi je réclame cinq fois, et ça ne changera plus, un Malfoy a toujours le dernier mot.

- Puis-je signaler à Mr Malfoy que nous en sommes déjà à cinq fois par semaine ? Donc ça sera quatre, on enlève le mercredi si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école finisse par être au courant ! Et ne discute pas !

- Ah… N'empêche qu'un Malfoy a toujours le dernier mot malgré tout et…

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui avaient ce petit goût sucré qu'il aimait tant, entamant un baiser passionné et langoureux. Le blond se détacha, repris son souffle.

- Potter Survivor viendrait-il de me couper la parole ? demanda Draco d'un air faussement irrité.

- Il se pourrait bien ma petite fouine et alors ?

Harry lui lança un sourire coquin, et Draco n'hésita pas à réagir à cette subtile provocation. A son tour il se jeta dans ses bras, le poussant dans une cabine, s'emparant fougueusement de ses lèvres. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte et embrassa de nouveau son beau brun aux cheveux en bataille. Celui-ci, bien qu'à contre cœur, brisa le baiser.

- Attends mon ange… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, mais on devrait aller dans la Salle Sur Demande ! C'est plus confortable, plus intime…

- La prochaine fois peut-être… là tu m'as chauffé Potter, alors assume maintenant ! Je ne bouge plus d'ici ! Répondit le blond tout en enlevant la cravate de Harry, déboutonnant sa chemise qui dévoilait petit à petit son torse parfait.

Effectivement, Harry remarqua une bosse plutôt proéminente au niveau du bas ventre de Draco. Lui aussi était déjà très excité et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- Hum si tu veux… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a quand même oublié quelque chose.

- Allez arrêtes de te tracasser et laisse toi faire…lui chuchota sensuellement Malfoy tout en passant sa langue sur son oreille qu'il balada ensuite dans son cou, le couvrant de doux baisers. Le Gryffondor désormais très excité se débarrassa de sa chemise et fit de même avec celle du blond. Continuant son supplice, Draco fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, s'arrêtant quelque peu sur les abdominaux saillants de l'attrapeur et fini par descendre son pantalon. Sans ménagement, il fit voler les derniers vêtements qu'il leur restait à tous les deux, s'assis sur la cuvette, précipitant Harry sur ses genoux, qui se retrouva assis face à lui. Leurs érections dressées se touchaient à présent, et Draco serra Harry afin de le coller un peu plus contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'attrapèrent et leurs langues recommencèrent leur ballet endiablé, la main d'Harry caressant les cheveux blonds presque blancs de son amant. Il se sentait si bien, à l'abri dans ses bras. Il aimait par-dessus tout le goût de miel de ses lèvres, sa peau si douce, ses caresses, leurs corps si étroitement serrés, et sentir son sexe frotter contre le sien… Etre avec lui, tout simplement.

Le blond approcha deux doigts de la bouche du brun, qui les suça consciencieusement, ses grands yeux verts plongés dans le regard bleu-gris qui le regardait avec envie. Puis Harry laissa glisser sa langue dans le cou de Draco, couvrant toute la surface de sa peau de baisers furtifs, puis s'empara de son téton gauche qu'il mordilla sensuellement. Le Serpentard quant à lui effleurait les fesses fermes du brun, et fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit à ce contact, bien qu'il fût désormais habituel et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Il mit alors un deuxième doigt et les bougea lentement dans l'orifice de son amant, les enfonçant plus profondément afin de le préparer. Harry bien décider à lui procurer du plaisir aussi, s'empara de la virilité de Draco et le masturba, faisant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Draco gémissait à son tour sous ces caresses. Quelques gouttes blanchâtres commençaient déjà à perler sur son gland rougit, que Harry prenait un malin plaisir à titiller.

Le blond haletant lança alors un regard torride à son lion qui voulait dire « Je te veux, maintenant ». Et Harry le comprit tout de suite, perdant tout contrôle sous les ondulations impatientes de Draco qui hoquetait à présent. Il s'accrocha au torse de son amant, sentant son souffle chaud et rapide dans son cou alors qu'il le pénétra d'un brusque mouvement de hanches. Harry se crispa sous cette intrusion. Leurs voix s'unirent alors que chacun criait le prénom de l'autre, tous les deux plongés dans une transe indéfinissable. Harry enroula fermement ses jambes autour de Draco, qui dans un brutal coup de reins les plaqua tous les deux violement contre le mur. Il accélérait ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus profond dans l'étroite cavité d'Harry, qui criait son nom chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate. C'était trop bon, vraiment trop bon. Dans un fabuleux orgasme, Harry atteignit le septième ciel, aspergeant leurs ventres de sperme chaud. Draco donna un dernier coup de reins et le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant en lui. Epuisé, Harry cala sa tête contre le torse de son amant, écoutant les battements accélérés de son cœur. Draco passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, bien que cela lui paraisse impossible. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement, et le brun lui murmura un « je t'aime » la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de ce moment.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Severus Rogue dont le teint avait viré écarlate, nul n'aurait su dire s'il était dû à la colère ou à l'embarras. Apparemment un peu des deux.

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, je vous y prends enfin ! Tout d'abord j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard, ainsi qu'à Gryffondor pour s'envoyer en l'air dans des lieux et à des horaires inappropriés, annonça le maître des potions d'un air indigné face à la scène devant lui.

En effet, aucun des deux individus ne semblaient savoir comment réagir face à l'intrusion de Rogue durant un moment si intime. Ce dernier avait donc face à lui deux jeunes hommes toujours entremêlés, haletants, épuisés et maintenant horriblement gênés. Draco fini par se retirer du corps chaud de Harry, et essuya rapidement leurs estomacs toujours maculés d'une substance blanchâtre. Rogue qui avait détourné les yeux reprit :

- Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je vous observe, j'avais bien remarqué votre petit manège, quelque chose se tramait, il n'y a pas de doutes. J'ai fouillé plusieurs fois les toilettes et je n'ai jamais vu aucune trace de vos actions. Mais je viens de comprendre… L'usage d'un sortilège de silence peut-être très utile n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lança un regard de culpabilité à Draco qui semblait vouloir dire « Eh merde ! Le sortilège de silence ! Je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose ! »

- Bien, je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall de vos ébats, d'ailleurs je vais vous conduire dans le bureau du Directeur sur le champ! Et vous ne serez sans doute pas surpris si je vous informe qu'en l'espace d'une demi-heure, une bonne dizaine d'élèves sont ressortis d'ici plus que choqués. Des rumeurs à votre sujet sont dorénavant déjà en train de circuler dans toute l'école… termina Rogue d'un air triomphant. Maintenant suivez moi… ET PAR PITIE RHABILLEZ-VOUS !

Les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs vêtements et de les remettre tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas mélanger l'uniforme des serpents avec celui des lions. Ils sortirent de la cabine, suivant Rogue, en se regardant d'un air dépité. Harry marmonna à Draco « Je t'avais bien dis qu'on aurait dû le faire dans la Salle Sur Demande… »

* * *

><p><strong>Mon premier lemon yaoi et premier OS! ^^ (qui est désormais un Two shot)<strong>


	2. Another one bites the dust

**Suite à plusieurs demandes, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite et fin à cet OS qui sera désormais un Two-Shot =) **

**J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! Pas de lemon dans celui-ci (faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ^^) mais une bonne dose d'humour !**

* * *

><p>Sortant des toilettes, Draco et Harry suivirent Rogue en silence, cherchant un plan pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais celui-ci les fit passer devant lui afin de mieux les surveiller « Des fois que Mr Potter ait emportée la cape d'invisibilité de son cher père avec lui… ». Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qui était déjà en train de fouiller discrètement son sac et s'empressa de lui arracher des mains.<p>

Bon, ça c'était raté… Il pensait à jeter quelques leurres explosifs mais il n'en avait pas sur lui. Il lança alors un regard interrogatif à Draco qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Eh bien il leur faudra accepter leur sort, une ou deux retenues de plus n'allait pas les tuer après tout… Voir leur relation révélée au grand jour n'était pas si terrible non plus… ahem… Enfin ! Il aurait toujours pu jeter un maléfice à son professeur de potions adoré, mais c'était voué à l'échec et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir… Harry estima qu'il pourrait toujours essayer en dernier recours, étant donné que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, le risque de renvoi n'avait plus d'importance… Il repensa alors aux ASPIC. Eh merde ! Hors de questions de rater ses examens ! Bon, ça n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, et encore moins une solution envisageable. Il maudit son foutu esprit irréfléchi et impétueux de Gryffondor.

Harry priait alors pour que Peeves débarque dans le couloir et bombarde Rogue de bombabouses. Il esquissa un léger sourire en y pensant, mais il ne fallait pas rêver même si l'esprit frappeur était capable de tout il y avait peu de chances pour que cela se produise. A cette heure-ci, Peeves devait probablement effrayer les elfes de maisons en cuisine, embêter quelques premières années ou encore narguer Rusard , avec qui il menait une guerre acharnée depuis toujours… Ou tout simplement de mettre le bazar un peu partout dans l'école. Il soupira, puis Rogue prit la parole :

- Vous devriez être en métamorphose en ce moment même si je ne me trompe? Cela tombe bien, ainsi nous irons directement voir le professeur McGonagall dit-il avec un soupçon de sadisme dans la voix.

Draco regarda sa montre. 14h15… bah de toute façon, ils avaient déjà un bon quart d'heure de retard. S'il n'était pas arrivé si tard à son rendez-vous aussi…

Ils furent devant la salle de métamorphose quelques minutes plus tard. Le Maître des Potions frappa alors à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de 7ème année réunis par ce cours lui lancèrent des regards étonnés mais il n'y prêta même pas attention.

- Severus ? Que vous amène t-il ici ? demanda McGonagall.

Rogue tira alors Harry et Draco par le col de leurs chemises, les jetant presque sur le bureau.

- Ah… je vois ! Eh bien Messieurs, vous êtes en retard, inutile de vous le faire remarquer… Hum, vous faisiez des essayages peut-être? Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor d'un air soupçonneux.

Elle analysait l'accoutrement des jeunes hommes qui étaient autant débraillés que Ron dans ses grands jours, faute d'avoir eu le temps de se rhabiller correctement. Avec stupéfaction elle remarqua aussi qu'ils avaient échangés leurs cravates. Le rouquin dépareillé regarda Hermione d'un air choqué en bredouillant « Harry ? Il s'est encore battu avec Malfoy ? » En se fiant à leurs tenues et aux cheveux habituellement coiffés à la perfection de Draco qui désormais étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Harry, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire… Rogue reprit la parole.

- Oui…des essayages… en quelques sortes. Je m'apprêtais à les emmener dans le bureau du Directeur. En effet, Minerva , comme je l'imaginais, mes doutes se sont confirmés et je viens de surprendre Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter en train de co…

- N'en dites pas plus Severus ! Nous continuerons cette discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore ! Coupa McGonagall en les précipitant dehors. Continuez de métamorphoser vos objets en animaux et essayer de varier les tailles! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter à l'adresse de sa classe. Harry pensa qu'il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour avoir empêché le maître des potions de terminer sa phrase. Draco semblait envisager la même chose. Rogue quant à lui leur jeta un regard noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de raconter l'incident à McGonagall qui ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, du moins pour le moment.

En déambulant les couloirs de l'école. Ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave en grande discussion. A en juger leurs regards choqués, Rogue ne s'était pas privé de parler de ses soupçons à propos de la relation Potter/Malfoy aux autres professeurs, ce qui faisait enrager intérieurement les deux concernés. Ils arrivèrent alors devant cette grosse gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe « Suçacides ». Evidemment, encore un nom de bonbons songea Harry qui regarda Draco avec un petit sourire. Le blond lui pensait « ah ce vieux fou ! » presque à voix haute.

La gargouille pivota, dévoilant des marches de marbre qu'ils montèrent à contre cœur. De toute façon ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Mais Dumbledore serait peut-être indulgent, qui sait ? Rogue frappa trois coups à la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans cette pièce circulaire qu'Harry trouvait habituellement chaleureuse et rassurante. Il ne la considérerait plus de la même façon à présent. Et en plus il avait fallu que les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dans leurs tableaux soient réveillés ! Draco observait la pièce avec curiosité et aurait bien voulu examiner les objets en vitrine un peu plus en détail, mais ça n'était décidément pas le moment. Il s'intéressa surtout à la bassine de pierre qui scintillait dans une armoire à sa droite et au magnifique phénix qui se tenait sur un perchoir d'or. Son regard se posa enfin sur le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche qui était assis derrière son bureau. Il les regardait silencieusement de ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bien le bonjour, dit-il de sa voix paisible. Severus, dois-je comprendre que la raison de cette venue à un quelconque rapport avec vos suspicions par rapport à ces deux jeunes hommes ?

Harry serra les dents de fureur. Alors comme ça il en avait aussi parlé à Dumbledore ? Il aurait dû s'en douter… Allez savoir si ce n'était pas lui qui avait propagé les fameuses rumeurs chez les élèves aussi ! Comme l'auraient dit Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, le professeur Rogue devrait « cesser de fourrer son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres » (et s'acheter une bouteille de shampoing par la même occasion). L'homme aux cheveux gras raconta alors pour la énième fois comment il avait fini par saisir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et comment il avait découvert Draco et Harry en plein acte dans les toilettes. Il s'exprimait toujours avec cette exaltation sadique dans la voix. Personne ne l'interrompit, Dumbledore se contenta d'acquiesçer de la tête de temps à autre. Nos deux accusés auraient pourtant eu plusieurs occasions de le faire. Draco s'efforçait à rester impassible à toute remarque que son parrain pourrait faire à son sujet. Harry estima préférable de ne pas aggraver leur cas par quelconque propos déplacés. Une lutte acharnée entre lui et son impulsivité naturelle de Gryffondor.

Il finit par relativiser : Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air plus offusqué ou indigné que ça… Puis il pensa que cela ne voulait rien dire, étant donné que leur directeur avait cette faculté de garder cet air serein dans quasiment toutes les situations.

Ayant terminé son récit, Rogue considéra Harry et Draco d'un air dédaigneux.

- J'espère bien que vous ne tolérerait pas ce genre de comportement dans votre école, rajouta-il. Par ailleurs je leur ai déjà enlevé cinquante points chacun.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais Dumbledore le fit à sa place.

- Severus, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on devrait enlever des points alors que deux maisons se rapprochent ! Disons que Godric et Salazar ont simplement fait un pas de plus afin d'améliorer les relations entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Et moi je ne tolère pas que vous ôtiez des points aux élèves de ma maison en dehors des cours ! Renchérit McGonagall. Certes, c'est une façon peu commune de tisser des liens entre les maisons, mais Albus a raison d'une certaine manière.

Rogue parut alors encore plus outré et s'exclama :

- Tisser des liens entre les maisons ? Mais enfin nous parlons de Potter et de Malfoy ! Drôle de couple vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais enfin c'est évidement que Potter à droguer Draco au filtre d'amour ! Rien d'autre ne pourrait expliquer de tels actes ! A moins qu'il ne l'ait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium ?

Draco qui avait désormais ôté son masque de marbre, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Harry ne m'a JAMAIS administré de filtre d'amour et en temps que professeur et « je suis le prince de sang-mêlé qui révolutionne la préparation des potions » vous devriez être bien placé pour le savoir ! Et vous pensez vraiment que l'Elu utiliserait le sortilège de l'Imperium à des fins aussi personnelles ? C'est une accusation plutôt déplacée venue de quelqu'un qui invente des maléfices de magie noire dont l'un aurait pu me tuer notons le. Avouez plutôt que c'est ce que vous essayez de vous faire croire. Je sais que cela puisse paraître bizarre, quelque fois je me demande encore comment s'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé et vous devrez l'accepter. Tous. Oui, moi Draco Malfoy sort avec Harry Potter et je suis fou amoureux de lui, continua-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry. Nous allons officialiser notre relation, de toute façon je pense que c'est déjà fait, et quiconque souhaitera faire des commentaires aura à faire à moi.

Les individus présents dans la pièce semblaient abasourdis face à ce soudain accès de fureur du jeune Serpentard. Même le phénix qui avant semblait presque endormi à présent écarquillait les yeux.

- De quel droit me manquez-vous de respect de la sorte ? Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à avertir votre père de vos ébats amoureux, vous rirez bien moins ! reprit le prince de sang-mêlé bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

- Ah parce que ça n'est pas déjà fait ? Vous me surprenez beaucoup ! D'un côté j'aurai sans doute déjà reçu une bonne centaine de beuglantes de mes chers parents si cela avait été le cas. J'imagine déjà mon cher père entrer dans une colère noire, me menaçant de m'infliger les pires choses du monde, criant que je suis la honte de la famille. Et ma mère sanglotant parce que son fils unique s'avère être gay, amoureux de l'ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres et que notre noble famille de sang-pur n'aura pas de petit héritier. Et alors ? Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, me chasser de la maison, me renier, me déshériter, je m'en lustre l'asperge ! J'en ai fini d'obéir à mon père au doigt et à l'œil ! Son influence n'aura plus aucun effet sur moi, elle m'a déjà induite à faire tous les mauvais choix possibles, hors de question que cela ne recommence.

Dumbledore lança alors un regard bienveillant au blond devenu écarlate surpris de son audace et du courage qui lui avait fait prononcer ces mots.

- Ah le pouvoir de l'amour ! Il me surprendra toujours celui là ! Severus, vous ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Mr Malfoy ait complètement raison. Je ne vois pas où est la faute et ces jeunes gens ne méritent pas de retenues ou de faire perdre des points à leur maison respective. Certes je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il existe des endroits plus appropriés pour se vouer à ce genre d'activités… La salle sur Demande me paraît le lieu idéal, et je crois que vous connaissez bien cette pièce n'est-ce pas Messieurs ? Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.

Et ne dit on pas « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, le corps a ses passions qui rendent tout plus fort » ? Je suis heureux de constater que vous ayez préféré suivre le proverbe « Faites l'amour pas la guerre ». Ah j'aime ces phrases, c'est mon côté peace and love qui ressort… Mais bref ! Vous prendriez bien un fizwizbiz, un malice-réglisse ou un gnome au poivre ?

Harry failli s'étouffer en imaginant Albus Dumbledore en hippie avec des petites fleurs dans sa barbe blanche et des lunettes à la John Lennon. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, il regarda Draco qui pouffait de rire en silence et ils prient une sucrerie. McGonagall les regarda avec un sourire compréhensif. Rogue quant à lui semblait plus exaspéré que jamais et quitta le bureau en fusillant l'assemblée du regard.

-Eh bien je crois que celui qui aura le plus de mal à se remettre de votre relation sera le professeur Rogue ! Bon, à présent il serait temps de retourner en cours ! Le vôtre n'est pas encore terminé Minerva, alors je vous laisse y retourner avec ces deux jeunes hommes. Ah et une dernière chose ! Une meilleure entente entre les maisons est bénéfique pour tout le monde je vous l'accorde, mais l'échange d'uniforme n'est pas encore d'actualité. Vous comprenez que cela pourrait poser des difficultés, donc vos cravates mériteraient de retrouver leurs places respectives, hum ? Termina Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent de la pièce circulaire toujours main dans la main, McGonagall sur leurs talons. Tout en enlevant leurs cravates, Draco chuchota à Harry :

- Décidément, il est vraiment fou, accro aux bonbons aussi mais heureusement qu'il est là !

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense plutôt qu'il est de notre bord répondit le brun avec les yeux pleins de malice.

Et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort… pensa leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Sinon tu penses que Rogue a fait une syncope ?

- Ah ça serait dommage ! répondit Harry avec ironie.

Un brouhaha se faisait entendre dans le couloir avant d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de cours. En entrant, ils constatèrent que toute cette agitation venait de l'engouement provoqué par le chapeau qu'Hermione avait réussi à changer en éléphanteau. Ron regardait d'un air dépité le lièvre rabougri qu'il avait fait apparaître à partir de son livre d'histoire de la magie. Vu l'état du bouquin, on ne pouvait s'étonner de l'état du lapin.

Le bourdonnement de la salle s'estompa soudain lorsque les élèves s'aperçurent que leur professeur ainsi que les deux retardataires étaient de retour.

- Eh bien Miss Granger ! Magnifique métamorphose, vous m'impressionnez comme toujours ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Quant à vous Mr Weasley, je suppose qu'il ne sera pas utile de faire de commentaires…

Hermione eu un sourire de satisfaction. Son impressionnante performance ayant disparue, tous les regards s'étaient posés avec stupeur sur Draco et Harry, toujours main dans la main. Cette fois ci, c'était un sourire complice envers Harry qu'Hermione abordait. Note à lui-même: Ne plus jamais sous estimer les capacités de déduction d'Hermione qui avait encore une fois deviné. Il songea à retirer sa main de l'emprise du blond mais il était trop tard à présent et puis il était grand temps de s'afficher ! Il rendit alors un sourire heureux à sa meilleure amie, sur qui il pourrait toujours compter.

- Harry… tu vas m'expliquer POURQUOI tu tiens la main de cette sale fouine ? S'exclama Ron.

- Messieurs je doute fort que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de… commença McGonagall qui fut interrompue par Draco.

- Mais quel manque de tact ! A ton avis la belette ? Tu veux que je te montre ?

Sur ces mots il posa sa main sur la joue du brun, rapprocha délicatement son visage du sien et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et passionné qui sembla durer des heures aux yeux de leurs camarades. Leur professeur ainsi qu'Hermione les regardaient maintenant d'un air attendri. Du fond de la salle, Blaise Zabini lâcha un « Je le savais ! Tu me dois 5 gallions Pansy !» de satisfaction. La main perdue dans les cheveux du blond, Harry ne voulait plus démêler sa langue de la sienne mais un grand fracas les stoppa. Théodore Nott venait de tomber de sa chaise, déclenchant quelques rires chez les Gryffons.

Ron, le visage blafard et la bouche ouverte telle une morue manqua de défaillir et bafouilla :

- Mais… mais enfin Harry… tu sors avec _lui_ ? Ce Serpentard, fils de mangemort du nom de Draco Malfoy !

- Oh, bravo Weasmoche, belle déduction ! Et bien saches que nous sortons ensemble depuis presque deux mois, sous ton nez. Harry s'attendant à une telle réaction de son meilleur ami, approuva.

- Mais c'était ton ennemi juré ! Hermione, tu le savais toi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis ton petit ami quand même !

- Eh bien on va dire que j'ai fini par avoir de gros doutes. Ron, crois-tu vraiment que j'allais t'en parler ? Déjà c'était à Harry de le faire, et puis tu as vu un peu la façon dont tu te comportes avec Ginny quand tu la vois avec quelqu'un ? Elle a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut, et Harry aussi ! Parfois la haine peut entraîner l'amour, tu connais ça n'est-ce pas Ronald Weasley… ? dit-elle en lançant un regard accusateur au roux qui était rouge pivoine qui ne pouvait pas nier.

- Dans votre cas, reprit-elle, je pense plutôt que toute cette rancœur était due à une certaine tension sexuelle et à une attraction mutuelle qui s'est accumulée toutes ses années…

- Oh tu t'improvises psychologue pour couple Granger ? Ricana le Serpentard moqueur. Cela dit je crois que tu as tout à fait raison dans un sens.

Le rouquin sous le choc avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

- Dis moi Ron, au fond ce qui te déranges le plus c'est que j'aime les hommes ou que j'aime _cet _homme ? Demanda Harry d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Dans un autre grand fracas, le Weasley s'écroula par terre, sous les yeux mi-choqués, mi-amusés de ses camarades et de McGonagall qui se demandait si elle allait finir par se remettre de ses émotions elle aussi. Hermione se précipita pour le ramasser, il semblait incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Tu penses qu'il va s'en remettre ? interrogea le blond. Il va peut-être finir comme notre cher prof de potions au final…

- J'en suis certain, répondit assurément Harry. Après un bon repas, 3 semaines de convalescence et l'assistance d'Hermione on arrivera peut-être à quelque chose !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin :D<strong>


End file.
